This project proposes to create an innovative high-impact cancer game that provides an opportunity for junior high students to learn about science, cancer, the scientific method, and behaviors that effect cancer. The project will develop an innovative approach to educational computer games. The approach will create a high-impact game that is as engaging and entertaining as computer games created purely for entertainment, but will also create the game so that it provides significant educational value. High-impact, engaging qualities will be achieved through game techniques including the use of virtual reality and other sophisticated multimedia tools. Educational value will be achieved by setting the game in a universe that accurately reflects aspects of the real world related to cancer and by exploiting features of game architecture that require the player to explore, experiment, and learn this real-world content in order to be successful playing the game. The final product will be field tested to measure learning effectiveness and appeal to youth. The timeline should have more detail to evaluate successful integration of the many proposed components. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The result of the research is a learning game that will be marketed in two ways: 1. With lesson plans for use in the classroom, and 2. With a different introduction and different packaging for use outside the classroom. An indirect commercial application involves reuse of the high-impact game framework for the development of other high-impact learning computer games related to science and health.